Storage consoles incorporating a tambour door are known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,729 owned by Ford Global Technologies, LLC.
This document relates to a new and improved hard tambour door execution that allows for a multitude of finish options including, for example, painted/filmed plastic, wood, aluminum, carbon fiber, metal mesh or the like. The new and improved tambour door also delivers quiet operation with smooth and consistent effort throughout the length of travel when displacing the tambour door between fully opened and fully closed positions.